


You Light Up My Life

by VillainVogue



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: F/M, I just felt like I should contribute to TAH fanfic Mondays even though I did this months ago, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainVogue/pseuds/VillainVogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet ficlet borne out of a tumblr drabble prompt--the Doyles share a moment in the candlelight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Light Up My Life

**Author's Note:**

> if you want you can read this on tumblr at http://beyondbeliefdoyle.tumblr.com/post/114676090963 (I also have some other ficlets in the 'drabbles' tag there that I haven't yet posted on AO3)

The candlelight brought out Frank’s eyes, Sadie thought. They were easy to get lost in at any time, but there was something about the candlelight playing about his face that utterly captured her attention. So much so, she’d forgotten about the other two occupants of the room until one started to speak.

“Um, Mr. Doyle? Mrs. Doyle? A-are you going to help me, o-or…” The girl fidgeted, desperately trying not to look at the demon glaring at her from inside the Devil’s Trap, surrounded by the candles that were partially responsible for distracting Sadie so.

Frank was the first to recover. “Yes, yes, don’t you worry, young lady, we’ll take care of this. In the meantime, why don’t you go and get that book you said your friend used to summon him? This could take a while.” She nodded, and hurried out of the room, leaving the Doyles alone. Well, aside from the demon, of course.

But the creature was easy to forget about, what with the candlelight reflecting in Frank’s eyes like that. He muttered a few phrases in both Latin and English, and the demon was gone. Frank smirked, turning his attention back to his wife. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, that was fast. Much faster than you told that girl it would be, darling.”

His smirk widened, and he slipped an arm around her waist and drew her close. “Just buying us some time alone, love. We wouldn’t want this atmosphere to go to waste, would we?”

Sadie hummed her agreement, sliding her hands up his arms and through his hair. With his free hand, Frank traced along her jaw before cupping her chin and closing the gap between them completely for a sweet, chaste kiss.

When they pulled apart, Sadie rested her forehead against his, letting her arms fall to wrap loosely around his shoulders. They stayed like that for some time, kissing soft and slow, and in between kisses simply looking into each other’s eyes, appreciating the candlelight and their quiet moment together until its inevitable interruption.


End file.
